


Share weakness and happiness

by Welsper



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “Say you’ll come with me,” Leon muttered and held him tighter. If he let go, D would run again and Leon dreaded he would never find him again then.





	Share weakness and happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).

“Found you.”

“What a splendid detective you are,” D said and there was a slight smile on his lips. Leon had missed it, had missed this man and all he wanted was to wrap his arms around him and never let go. He should have clawed his way back to the Ark that day, no matter what it would have taken. He should never have let D go.

Chris had come back to him after he decided to live with Leon and he had to tell him that D wasn’t there anymore, the pets weren’t there anymore. That Pon-chan and T-chan were gone and Leon couldn’t find them and he was the worst detective. His brother had cried himself to sleep that night and Leon would have never forgiven himself if he didn’t bring D back. It had taken him so long to understand what he wanted from this man, what he felt about him. He had to tell him, at least once.

Leon had followed a trail to Ontario, the hints slid onto his desk in an envelope without a word by the chief.

And there he was, as beautiful and strange as ever. The flickering street lights illuminated the black robe he wore, with golden trimmings and Leon had missed this sight so much. Sometimes he went to Chinatown, but there was never anyone like this, no one like D.

“Come back with me.”

“There are many people who look for the petshop around the world, dear detective. Many who seek out their heart’s desire.” Not just you, he left unspoken.

“And then what? Give other people their wishes? Do that until we destroy ourselves like you want? Like your father wants?”

D was silent.

“Don’t you have any desires?” Leon stepped closer and D didn’t run like he had for so long.

“Don’t you have any wishes?”

Leon pressed the crumbled drawing Chris had made of them onto D’s chest. They stood there for a while, silent. Then D raised his hands and held onto Leon’s. Something wet dripped onto his skin and Leon could see the tears in D’s strange, beautiful mismatched eyes.

“Can’t our family be this wish?” Leon asked quietly. “It’s the only one I can give you… I’m not like the creatures – no, the people in your shop. I can only give you this.”

Leon put his arms around D’s slight form and pressed him against himself. He didn’t resist and Leon felt his heart beat a little faster when he heard him sigh softly. And Leon did what he had wanted to do for so long and buried his face in that soft, black hair, that perfect porcelain skin.

“Say you’ll come with me,” Leon muttered and held him tighter. If he let go, D would run again and Leon dreaded he would never find him again then.

And D embraced him back.

\---

“Count! You’re back!” Chris squealed as he practically flew through the door of the petshop that had reopened in Chinatown and threw himself into D’s arms.

“And everyone else too! Pon-chan and T-chan...”

“We missed you too, Chris,” Pon-chan said and she was crying and even Leon had to wipe a tear in his eye. This was how it should be.

“Let’s go see Honlon!” The children all scrambled along, scattering into the bowels of the pet shop. Leon still didn’t know how that worked. And how had the ship…? But maybe he didn’t need to understand some things, as long as D was back.

“But how can he still see them?” D looked a little puzzled. He should have lost that ability, D had told Leon. But yet here he was.

“He really missed you guys,” Leon said with a smile. “Like he’d forget.”

“Did you miss us too?” D asked, teasingly.

“Brought you back, didn’t I?” And D chuckled at him and for a moment Leon almost regretted it.

When the children were long asleep, they sat there together, quietly drinking their tea as they had so often before. And Leon could almost believe it was just like before, before he really knew what D was. But that was over, wasn‘t it? They couldn‘t go back to how it had been before.

“Did you mean it? Do you hate humanity, D?”

D was silent for a moment.

“I quite honestly don’t know anymore, detective. I thought I shared my father’s desire, his… plans. But to see what he might have done, what he… what he did to you, that is something I cannot agree with. The children I send away, to be with humans. Most of them are happy, you see? You may think I do horrible things, but I only help them fulfill dreams. And even humans have gentle dreams.”

A dream. Leon never knew if he had any. What did he want to become? What did he want? He had just lived his life, ever moving forward with no particular goal, chasing pleasures and women and criminals. And then this strange pet shop had appeared and before he knew it, it had been his life. D had been his life.

And D stood up and sat down next to Leon. Leon felt a slight hand slip into his and squeezed down gently. It felt so delicate between his large fingers, even though he knew now that D was anything but.

“Never leave again,” Leon said. “Never leave me again.”

“How possessive,” D said, but his voice was affectionate. D tugged him to his feet and Leon followed and when D threw open the doors to a bedroom Leon had to swallow.

“Wait, this...” D put a finger to his lips. Then he kissed him and Leon was lost. His arms wrapped around the slight form in front of him and he lifted him up with ease. D gasped out into his mouth.

“Then make sure I am yours, detective,” D whispered. Hands were on his clothes and then under them and D was so sure and Leon was frightened. Their clothes dropped, one by one and D laughed as he had to help Leon with the buttons on his robe and Leon was a little less frightened.

D whispered his name when he pushed inside of him, and Leon took him apart, that perfect man, that perfect creature whom he never wanted to let out of his arms again.

Leon pulled back, D gasped out under him and Leon did it again, this time tearing out a quiet cry from that perfect white throat. D’s hips moved against his own and they both moaned in pleasure. He was tight, so tight and Leon had to curse when D clenched down on him with a smirk.

They moved together, and against each other and Leon had never had anything feel so good and so right. D wrapped his legs around Leon’s waist when he came with choked gasps and spilled himself over his own stomach and Leon’s.

“Please,” D whispered and Leon came inside of him. He slammed into him so hard with every spurt the sturdy bad creaked beneath them and D took it with pleasured cries.

They just laid there for a bit, catching their breaths with their fingers entwined, until Leon rolled off. He pulled D with him, onto his chest and the man let him.

D had one of his hands on his abdomen and smiled.

“Now I can truly never leave again,” D said and put Leon’s hand where his own had been moments ago. “There are too many children in here already. I am not raising yours alone on top of that,” he continued and Leon’s eyes widened.

“What, you mean… but how,” Leon stammered, but his heart was beating so fast.

“Like… that cycle thing you do? But I thought with the… didn’t your grandfather take him away?”

“No, detective mine,” he said and kissed Leon again. “This one belongs to no cycle. This one is ours.”

\---

Chris looked up at him with big eyes.

“D is having a child?”

Leon nodded with a smile and stroked Chris’ head.

“You have to be nicer to him!” Chris insisted and pulled at his hand. “You can’t fight now, you’re going to be a family,” he said, a little quieter. Leon felt his stomach lurch at that. Is that what he thought? Did he think there was no space for him now? That he was going to be thrown away again? Leon wasn’t going to let it happen.

“Chris...”

He went down to one knee in front of Chris and put a hand on his shoulder.

“We’re already a family. You and me and… D, too,” he said and he remembered when he had given D the drawing back and the man had _cried_.

“And your new little sister or brother.” Because that was what this child was going to be, not a distant cousin. The baby would grow up with Chris and he was going to be a brother too. Perhaps a better one than Leon. He was already more Chris’ father than his brother and in time, D had come to be just that too. He might have grumbled about it, said the pet shop was not a nursery, but now they were a family. And D never complained about them again.

“I promise not to fight with him anymore,” Leon said and Chris tumbled into his arms and Leon held him tightly. “And you help me take care of your sibling, okay? I think you know more about babies than me by now...”

“Yeah! I help D all the time.”

“And how good you are at that,” D said behind them and Leon stood up with Chris in his arm. The boy was eyeing D’s stomach curiously. “I am sure you will be a big help.”

“There is a baby in there?” Chris asked and D took his small hand and put it on his abdomen. There wasn’t much to be seen there and Leon wondered if there ever would. D wasn’t exactly human, was he? Or a woman. Leon had no idea how this would go.

“There is,” D said softly and he leaned into Leon’s embrace. They stood there for a bit and Leon smiled when he saw the strange inhabitants of this place look at them, glowing eyes and splendid feathers and shimmering fur. But that wasn’t true now, was it? Leon lived here too, now. And maybe he was strange to them to, but it was fine. He had come to embrace this strange world. He never wanted to go back to a normal world.

Because that one didn’t have D in it.

\---

“You can’t just live on sweets!”

“Well, maybe I want to!”

“It’s not good for the child!” And D’s face softened at that and there was even a little smile.

“It’s not healthy!” Leon insisted. “The baby needs nutrients!”

“And what would you know about nutrients, dear detective mine?” D chuckled and picked up one of Leon’s beer cans with pointed fingers, turning it in his hands.

“Well… I’ll learn,” Leon insisted and crossed his arms. Ah, maybe it really was time to settle down… he wasn’t getting younger either and… was D? Leon now knew that that man in the photo had been his grandfather, but that grandfather still looked the same now. Maybe D always would, too? But he had told him, he was different. No matter what it was, Leon would make sure he stayed as healthy as he could. Not only for the sake of this child, but his father too. Leon couldn’t bear to see anything happen to either of them.

“You cook stuff for Chris too,” he said. “Why not for yourself?”

“Well, detective… you know what I am,” D said and Leon wondered, did he really? He had known D for so long now, it felt like a lifetime, with all these strange happenings. But still there were things he found out daily, ever stranger people he stumbled across in the shop, which he didn’t understand or didn’t want to understand. And the strangest creature of them all was still D to him.

“Are you saying you don’t need it? Well, maybe you don’t, but this one in there,” Leon said and put his hand on D’s stomach. “This one does. This is as much me as it is you.”

D smiled and it was a real smile and Leon felt his heart beat a little faster at that. D’s delicate hand laid down on top of his and Leon leaned forward to press his forehead against his lover’s.

“Fine then, Leon,” D said and pressed his soft lips to Leon’s.

And from then on, he ate what Leon cooked for them. And he nagged him about it sometimes, but Leon improved and soon D didn’t just have a sweet tooth anymore, he had a tooth for the things Leon made for him.

“You sure have an appetite today,” Leon shouted from the kitchen.

“They need nutrition,” D said and Leon dropped a spoon. Had he heard that right?

“They…?”

And D held up two fingers with a smile. Leon dropped to his knees in front of him and hugged him so tightly, careful not to compress his growing stomach.

\---

Leon woke up one night in cold sweat to the sound of D screaming. There were eyes in the dark, glowing and he heard the pets howling with him. He scrambled for the light switch when he felt a wetness on the sheets and his eyes widened in shock when the darkness faded and he saw that it was _blood_.

“What’s wrong?!”

“I am sorry, detective… maybe this body is no good after all,” D said and clutched his stomach. And there was a strain in his voice, but he was still smiling. “Save the children,” he breathed and Leon felt him go limp in his arms. Leon whipped his head around to the pets gathering around them. They were by his side then, and Leon knew that life and death and childbirth was common here and they knew what to do, better than him maybe. They put towels and hot water into his hands and Leon did his best to assist, no matter how.

“Leon? What’s wrong,” he heard a sleepy voice say behind them.

“He’s not dying, is he?!” Chris cried and Leon hugged him tightly for a moment.

“No, he’s not. He’s not,” he decided. “But you have to be brave now, brave for him, you understand that, right? Go stay with the other children,” Leon said and kissed Chris’ forehead. “Be good, okay? Everything will be fine.”

And Leon prayed it would be.

“I’m sorry,” D breathed as Leon held him. His body was so cold, so terribly cold and wet with sweat.

“I shouldn’t have come back to you. You and me,” D cried out in pain as a Jaguar woman pressed down on his stomach, “are too different after all.”

“Don’t be sorry! Don’t you be fucking sorry!” Leon shouted and grabbed D’s hand. The man squeezed back, so tightly that Leon felt something crack, but he didn’t say anything. This was nothing compared to the pain D must feel. And he had done it for him…

“To carry a human’s child… I may have doomed your children,” D whispered and he shouted out again.

“I wouldn’t have any if it wasn’t for you! Chris would never be this happy if you weren’t here! Maybe he never would have started speaking again! I wouldn’t have Honlon either or Pon-chan, anyone of you!” Leon gently pressed his forehead to D’s and they were both crying now.

“So don’t you say that… you didn’t doom anything. Everyone’s gonna be fine,” Leon said and D sobbed in his arms as they told him to push, and Leon held him and wished he could bear his pain for him.

“He’s dying,” he heard one of them say.

“No, he’s not! Anyone of you! I don’t care what it takes! Please, help me save him! Help me save our children!”

There were murmurs going through the crowd gathered to help and Leon turned his head. An old woman appeared and leaned over the bed. The others made space for her, and D’s breathing calmed a little when she touched his forehead gingerly and wiped some of the sweat off.

“Once you saved my children from certain death. And now they prosper all around the world, and my legacy lives on. Let me repay that debt tonight.”

She touched Leon’s cheek too.

“What a strong mate you have picked, Count. Tell me, lion, will you suffer for him as he suffers for you?”

“Anything,” Leon breathed.

“Then share the pain to half it and double the joy,” she told him with a smile and Leon nodded. Whatever it took. And then she was gone and all that remained was a searing and hot _pain_. Leon clutched at his stomach and they were both screaming now as their children came into this strange, beautiful world.

Leon was dozing on the bed, D still wrapped in his arms. He didn’t want to let go, but had no strength left to protest as clawed and furry hands pried them apart, bathed them and changed the sheets.

“They’re beautiful,” he heard D whisper and opened his eyes. And there he was, the only man Leon had ever loved and would ever love and in his arms were the most precious bundles.

“Look at what we made, detective,” D said him and there was a smile on his face, the brightest Leon had ever seen. The leaned onto each other and D settled his head onto his shoulder as they simply gazed upon these tiny bundles in their arms.

“A boy and a girl.”

“Fuck, I totally forgot about names,” Leon suddenly said and D slapped the back of his head gently.

“Don’t start wearing in front of my children the day they are born.”

But D was smiling and nodded over to the door. Leon followed his gaze.

“Come over here, Chris,” Leon said with a smile as he saw Chris hiding in the door frame.

“Everything’s alright now.” And Chris climbed onto the bed with them, settled on Leon’s lap to look at his new siblings curiously.

“They need names,” D said and he looked at Chris. The boy looked from the two of them to the babies and back again. They both nodded.

“You thought about them, didn’t you? Unlike this oaf.”

And Chris nodded eagerly. He leaned over one of the bundles. The baby made soft noises and stirred a little as he kissed her tiny forehead that was covered in a flurry of blonde hair.

“Meiling,” he named her. 

The other baby started screaming two seconds after he got a kiss too and D started laughing and then singing and Leon didn’t understand a word of it, but it sounded beautiful.

“And that one is Fei Hong.”

“You did great, Chris,” Leon said and Chris beamed up at him so proudly. “You’ll be a great big brother.”

They made the strangest family, but that was alright for Leon. It was the only one he wanted.


End file.
